


Behind Closed Doors

by frotesque



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frotesque/pseuds/frotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsmen have just found out that Roxy and Eggsy are in a relationship. What do they do with this information? Lay down bets, of course!</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>The time where fully grown men found themselves creeping outside of closed doors in the name of truth, justice, and expensive alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> I think this makes me official shipping trash. Ah well. On a mildly important note, Harry is alive and has been voted to be the next Arthur. Not crucial to the plot.

It was strangely anti-climactic when the two agents finally got together. 

“Not sure why I was expecting some grand announcement.” Gawain admitted over tea one day. 

Percival shrugged. “Roxanne would never allow Eggsy to do such a thing. In fact, the only reason we found out at all was because they were both exhausted beyond coherency.” 

Which was absolutely true.

The duo had just returned from an absolutely frustrating mission in Afghanistan. They had to chase down their mark through the blistering heat for a week and eventually ended up having to actively engage because their rifle was damaged during their drop.

They had immediately showered upon their return to HQ (whether or not they did so together was questionable) and commandeered one of the couches in the closed storefront to wait until Merlin was ready for their debrief.

Now, the duo cuddling up on the couch wasn’t particularly new, but the way they held hands and intertwined their fingers did raise a few eyebrows. Still, Eggsy was a very affectionate person, and Roxy seemed to find a lot of comfort in his gestures, so no one thought much of it.

The real kicker came when Roxy reached up with her other hand to gently trace a bruise on Eggsy’s cheek. He hummed softly before reaching up with his free hand and gently grabbing her hand before bringing it towards his mouth and kissing her fingertips.

“S’not your fault.”

“I know. I can’t stop you from being an idiot.” 

Eggsy snorted and pulled her closer. “Meanest…” The rest of his sentence was mumbled into Roxy’s hair, but the agents who were present all agreed it sounded like ‘girlfriend’.

Of course, as extremely inexperienced gossipers, the Kingsmen weren’t really sure what to do with this discovery. 

“Do you think they’ll ever formally tell anyone?” Harry asked Merlin a few days later. In reality, he was mildly insulted that Eggsy hadn’t yet mentioned it to him. He knew the boy was still mildly sour with him about the whole ‘pretending to be dead’ thing, but honestly.

Merlin shrugged. “I doubt it. They’re probably worried about anti-fraternization rules or something.” Merlin was unimpressed with the whole situation. It really wasn’t that terribly surprising.

“There are none.”

Merlin sighed in mild frustration. He really didn’t care about the young agents’ personal lives, especially since there has been no change in their quality of work. “No, but I doubt they want to risk it, even if they know that.”

Eventually, it unofficially became something of a game. Who could find the couple in a compromising enough position to prove beyond reasonable doubt that they were, in fact, together. More officially, it was decided the winner would receive some very expensive wine and unlimited bragging rights.

Unfortunately for the agents, the couple was about as inconspicuous as you could get (in public, at least).  
\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

Percival stopped outside the room. The door was just barely cracked open and that voice, despite the fact it was speaking French rather than English, was definitely Eggsy’s. 

“And you are absolutely charming.” He recognized Roxy’s voice as she replied in the same language. 

He wasn’t entirely sure why they felt the need to speak French, but figured it was for added romance.

Triumphant, he opened the door. Roxy and Eggsy glanced up at him. They both sat on top of adjacent desks with packets in their hands. Percival recognized it as the list of phrases that Merlin supplied them for practicing languages and accents.

Eggsy smiled at him. “Percival! How’d my French sound?”

Percival could only nod dumbly before making a quick exit.  
\---------------------------------------------------------- 

Bors was walking towards the shooting range when he heard noise in one of the numerous training rooms. Normally this wouldn’t give him pause, but he swore he could hear heavy feminine panting. Roxy was currently the only female Kingsman, which meant the room held her and…

“Good girl Rox.” Eggsy’s voice was strained but distinct and confirmed Bor’s suspicions. 

Chances were that they were just sparring or something, but Bors found the urge to open the door just to make sure overwhelming. 

He found himself glad that he did. “Well now, what do we have here?” 

Eggsy glanced over at him. Well, as best he could with Roxy’s thighs wrapped firmly around his neck. How absolutely scandalous. Now, they still had their clothes on, but that was a minor detail that could easily be omitted.

Roxy met his eyes. “Hello Bors.” She said conversationally.

Bors frowned when he noticed neither agent blushed or made any move to separate.

“Roxy and I were working on that thigh takedown Gawain showed us last week.”

“I was having trouble figuring out where my thighs should be on the mount.” Roxy elaborated before gently following through and twisting towards the ground.

Eggsy allowed himself to fall with her momentum and smiled when Roxy finished with a graceful roll back to her feet. “She’s got it now.” His voice was proud and he laughed before rising to his feet.  
Bors nodded, hoping the children didn’t notice his disappointment when he spoke. “Excellent work you two.” He mumbled before making a swift exit.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gawain was just returning to headquarters after an extremely taxing mission when he plopped down on one of the plush armchairs set up in the sitting room that was opposite the conference room. He had the absolute worst headache, and as much as he wanted to shower and go to bed, he knew the intel found in the flash drive he held needed to get to Merlin tonight. 

“I’ll be ready for you momentarily Gawain, I just have to finish up Lancelot’s debrief. Merlin’s voice came through his glasses. 

“Understood.” He replied. He sighed heavily. His head really hurt.

“You alright bruv?” Eggsy asked when he caught sight of the older agent upon entering the room.

Gawain smiled slightly at the name. He had told Eggsy long ago that they were technically equals, so there was no need to call him ‘sir’. His casual alternative made him laugh. “I’m exhausted, and I have a terrible migraine.” He answered honestly. Eggsy was something of a disarming fellow. Easy to trust.

“I have aspirin.”

Gawain opened his eyes to look at his fellow agent. “You do?”

Eggsy nodded before reaching into the pocket of his plain grey sweatpants. He produced a plastic bag that held several little pills. “You’re lucky,” he said as he pulled out a couple pills and handed them to Gawain, “Roxy doesn’t feel well and she told me I had better be here with meds for when she gets out.” 

Ah, so that explained his highly casual attire. Gawain dry swallowed the pills. “You two really take care of each other.”

Eggsy smiled slightly and sat in the chair next to his. “Always have, even during recruitment.” 

“You really care about each other.” Gawain absently wondered if a confession was worth bonus points.

“We do. I never… I don’t know. It’s nice, knowing there’s a whole organization of people who care about my well-being. Never had that before.”

Roxy walked out of the conference room a moment later.

“Oh good.” She walked over to Eggsy and took the bag of pills from his hands. She smiled at him appreciatively.

“Gawain.” Merlin called. With a long suffering sigh, he rose and walked into the room.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ironically enough, it was Merlin who ‘won’. 

It had been three days since Eggsy had been wheeled into medical, bleeding profusely and grinning. Roxy had followed the gurney and was absolutely furious.

“You should see the other guy.”

Those where the last words he said to her before entering surgery. 

Roxy went on about her business in the days following, dropping in occasionally to see if he was awake yet. Other than that, however, she seemed completely unbothered by the state of her… friend.

Merlin was sorting through recent mission reports when he received a ping. He grabbed his clipboard and noticed that it was the nurse he had asked to notify him upon Eggsy’s awakening. He figured he could conduct a quick debrief and then notify Roxy. Once he reached medical, he realized before walking through the door that there would be no need.

“How bad does it hurt?” Her voice was soft.

“S’not the worst I’ve had.” Eggsy’s reply was equally quiet. Merlin looked through the window in the door and saw Roxy place her hand on Eggsy’s forehead.

“That’s good. You need to stop catching bullets with your body. It’s lonely without you.”

He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

She chuckled. “Never. You’re too strong to be taken down by some poorly placed gunshots.” She leaned down and gave him a peck on his lips. “I have to go. I’ll visit you tonight.”

Eggsy smiled at her. “Go save the world love.” She snorted before moving towards her jacket. 

Merlin stepped back a few paces and waited for Roxy to exit. When she did, he looked down at his clipboard and bean walking. He glanced up when he heard the door shut.

“Roxanne.” He said with a nod. She looked up at him. She still had a slight smile on her face.

“Merlin. Eggsy’s awake, if that’s what you came to check.”

“As a matter of fact, I was. I was hoping I could go ahead and debrief him.”

“Sure.” She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “He’s bound to get bored soon enough.”

Merlin was downright cheeky when he went to claim his prize.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eggsy and Roxy were sitting next to each other in the sitting room a day or so later. They were cleaning weapons and chatting absently, clearly relaxed. Merlin made sure his footfalls made noise as he entered the room. 

“Good morning agents.” He spoke as he came up behind them. They both turned and smiled at him. 

“Merlin.” Roxy said. Eggsy just nodded in greeting.

“I have a gift.” Merlin announced. He revealed the bottle of wine he was hiding behind his back. “Congratulations, you two. It was about time.” He handed it to a dumbfounded Eggsy before retreating back to his office.


End file.
